1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used display devices, generally includes a display substrate containing a pixel electrode, a counter display substrate including a common electrode, a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the counter display substrate, and a liquid crystal alignment film disposed between the liquid crystal layer and one of the display substrate and the counter display substrate.
An example of a method of arranging liquid crystal compounds in a direction perpendicular to a display substrate or a counter display substrate is a technology of using a liquid crystal alignment film, which is manufactured by coating the surface of at least one of a display substrate and a counter display substrate with an organic polymer compound or an inorganic compound such as silicon oxide to form a thin film, and subsequently drying and sintering the thin film.
Generally, a vertically aligned polyimide thin film is used as a polymer-based liquid crystal alignment film. In order to manufacture such a polymer-based liquid crystal alignment film, a series of processes of coating the surface of at least one of a display substrate and a counter display substrate with an alignment solution containing an organic polymer compound and an environmentally hazardous organic solvent, followed by drying and high-temperature sintering the coated alignment solution is required. Such a long series of processes may decrease productivity, cause harmful effects to humans and environment, and therefore, are disadvantageous. Thus, there remains a need in superior manufacturing methods of the liquid crystal display devices, which are devoid of the above shortcomings.